Apple Green Eyes
by Melody433
Summary: "I..I..killed her.." I mumbled at the fear of my own words. He sighed and left her cell. "You aren't a murder." He said. But he was wrong. Very wrong. Ellie killed her own sister. She almost died because of it. She was cast away to a terrible jail filled with odd people. She fell for him because of it. Ellie met the last member of her family alive. She barely killed him.
1. Meet Tally and Me

I had to run. I had to leave Tally. I didn't have a choice. They were coming. It had come down to me and her. If I helped her, I wouldn't be alive. It struck me like a knife inside. You don't leave the ones you love. You don't leave the people you've known your whole life.

I still felt her screams rattle me. The screams for help called to me like a death purr. "Don't leave me! You're my sister, Ellis! Help! Ellis! Please!" It could bring tears to anyone. I had only seen them twice. I knew I was gonna see them again. It was impossible not to. They owned Earth.

Every person there was caved in somehow. Emotionally or physically. Didn't matter. I remembered how hard it was. Politics and government seemed like horseplay compared to the problems we had after. Now I lived in a town. No people. Occasional walkers. Lots of lonely. I forgot what day it was and month and year.

All I knew was Tally's calls, my .22, and the busted street. That was the only things that decided to stick around. I was tired of looking out the same view every day. I was tired of eating the same thing. I was tired of having the same conversations with myself. You can easily get tired of stuff. That was me.  
The sun hid, clouds revealed. I liked rain, because it didn't come every day. You had to wait for it.

I sat myself on concrete steps. Pass, time, pass. Have you ever waited on time? It's pretty slow. My family used to say, time flies when you're busy. I wasn't busy. Time was pretty slow that day. "Hm, walker." A torn up male walker limped it's way near me. I sighed and took out my gun.

"Bet you had a life, huh?" I chatted. It groaned loudly and limped over again. "A wife and children. Now you're a living corpse. A filthy, forgotten, worthless piece of space that someone else could have." I shot the thing in the head and it fell back. "Like me."

**Hi peoplz! I am M&M and you need to check me out! I have some great story's. I was surprised. They had Patrick on the list of characters. I love Patrick. Only took me 2 episodes but the cute nerdy got to me bad. I am a romance writer so I find love in everything. If you read my Holes books, hopefully you know who Ellie is. Different person, same name. **

**~M&M**


	2. No One

I eat crackers for a meal. Well, I eat anything I can scavenge from the apartments and gas stations. Another one, tossed in my mouth. I wasn't really a fan of them at first, but it's eat or be eaten I guess. Water was rare for me. It was usually energy drinks, bug juice, and soda.

Idiotically, I had ran down the bottled waters my first few months. I squirted some Coke in my mouth to help the food go down. "Mmm...I gotta get out of here." I moaned. I did. Badly.

My food supply was severely low. I had already run out of water. It was only a mater of time before I became one of them. And my .22 was down to it's last bullets. My bow and arrows were wearing out. It was only of a mater of time. I laid my head on the table."Please shoot me with lightning. Please."

Why did I stay there? That question I still asked myself. I have no where else. I didn't want the abandoned streets. I didn't want cold and hungry. I didn't want eating animal carcasses and developing a sweet taste for cannibalism. I didn't want lonely. I never wanted lonely. I was afraid of lonely. I was weak. Weak, physically and mentally. I'd never make it on the road, by a forest, filled with walkers. I would be prey. A big hunk of cheese to mice. That was why leaving was out.

I stood up. I left all of my reminiscing and thoughts and returned to my house. It was old and dark, yes. But it was home. I had been there for a year or so. Grey turned to black faster and faster. I was stuffed in my thin bed, being lead into a deep nightmare that may never end.

* * *

No one you can trust. No one.  
A sharp pain wiped across my arm. I whined and realized it was my nails in my skin. How weak I am. Only specks of sunlight entered. The rest of the room was darkened. Short moans came from outside my window. Early walkers.

Softly, I pulled my blanket away. Believe me, If I didn't have to get up, I wouldn't. My bare feet hit the floor and sent a frigid sensation up my spine. I snapped back in bed, trying to warm my feet.

Of course my choice of house had to be like one. Maybe a rich person lived here before the infection. They did nothing to it, but fill it up with decorations. So, I "excavated" them all out a little. My skin finally touched the floor, this time prepared. With the gelid weather, It may have been December, but leaves were falling, so it couldn't be too late in the year. Maybe later November. I pulled myself fully out and changed clothes.

My stomach growled vehemently. There's my alarm clock. Most things in the house were futile, Which here means "useless to an apocalypse". Things like electronics, paintings, and potted plants had to go. I plodded down the stairs to the front door. My sneakers lied by the door.

I slid them on, grabbed my survival backpack, and left. Out on the terrace lied 3 carcasses of walkers. One shot in the head. Another cut through the ear. The last was just bleeding a lot. I never shot them. Someone has been here.

**Waz up every peoplz! I have already gotten a follower and 120 views since yesterday. So cool! i'm listening to Harlem and being weird. Review and tell me who you think should be included and how you imagine Tally! Au revouir! **

**~M&M :)**


	3. Just Shoot, Please Shoot

I scanned the road, but it was cleared. This made no sense. Why would someone come all the hell way out here for pure disappointment?! Whoever it was must have left. Work time. I raced to the garage and lifted the door up. Inside, was my accumulation of weapons. From top to bottom, it was filled with R52s to crossbows.

I liked the original bow and arrow. I was best at it and the range it gave me was incredible. I grabbed that one and secured the grey arrow case around my left shoulder. I slipped two loaded hand guns in the bottom of the arrow case and a pocket knife in the side of my sneaker.

I slammed the door down and left..again. My mind went straight back to the invaders. Hopefully, they were gone. Sometimes, I'm not too fond of company. Sprinting across the lane, I drew close to an abandoned Walmart. The lights were diffusing inside, but occasionally flashing on for milliseconds. I crossed the wall, nearing the entrance. You couldn't count on any walkers to be inside. I had killed all of them all. Ok, most of them. I'm only one person.

I pulled open the door and walked inside. It was weird. The air was denser than usual. Even for a big store like Walmart. There was the occasional things I was there for, but one isle I had been never gone to. One, I've never dared to enter it, because it just reminded me of Tally. Her favorite things.

Tally and I were both born artists. Every picture shared a moment-even if it wasn't one in our lives. Tally loved drawing her surroundings. I liked to draw people. Their emotions, what they could do, how they react to things, their personalities-It amused me more than anything else.

I was going to the isle. The one filled with art pads, pencils, and all. Tally and I used to paint on everything when we were little. Most of the time, she started it. Tears leaked out of my eyes and I wiped them away. I ventured my way into the food section and piled up my backpack with anything edible. The last few remaining drinks, I snatched.

See, you'd think getting food in a great big store like Walmart would be easy. But when you've been in the same pathetic ghost town for more than you can imagine, things run out. And no, food supply wasn't helping either. 1/3 of their food is in fridges and froze. No one can run electricity. No electricity=No incubation of food. Cold food would spoil in a matter of weeks. Since I had arrived in summer, Lucky me.

When I had just enough room in my bag for what I really wanted, I raced to the craft and journal isle. Past baby clothes meant for alive children. Past game-ing devices meant for living 9-year old boys and far past clothes for teens like me. Color splashed in my vision. Paint was stocked up to the high heavens.

It was glorious. I ran my fingers across the sketch pads and journals. They were waiting for my artistic views. Oh, the thought of drawing Tally excited me. I could see her face and never forget it. I can't forget Tally. Ever.

I slipped a sketch pad in my bag, along with a 300 pack of colored pencils and a sharpener. Then, I squeezed in a deep green journal and pencils. Tally! This is for you! "Rick, slow down. This place is empty." If I had something in my hand, it would have smashed to the floor. A voice. I wasn't alone. A wide grin spread across my face. Maybe they had shelter, more people, a haven. "There aren't any walkers here, man." Wait, they were the ones who had shot the walkers. They had weapons.

I yanked out my bow and one single arrow. They could be enemies. How naïve I could be! Of course they were enemies. They'd only come here for the territory. Well, news flash, this is my town. People aren't going to Just waltz in to steal what I own. My hands felt around the walls. "Ya'll just search around. We have to get back to the car soon. Glenn and Maggie aren't great on their own." The voices weren't far. Suddenly, a crash hit the floor.

I had knocked over metal sheers and plastic hangers. The worst part, was that it echoed. Each beat haunted me like a poltergeist. "What the hell was that?" One voice whispered. "I dunno. Walker or something." Oh, boy they wish it was a walker. I lightly moved away from the crash. If I was right, they' be coming there. The sound of running echoed the large space. Ugh no... I gripped my bow as nerves rippled through my spine. Just get it over with, I thought.

Finally the running stopped, a few feet away from my isle. If you leave, I won't kill you. If you leave, I won't kill you. The sound of breathing was the only sound left. A gun was loaded and their breathing grew more heavy. Fear filled my body and I wearily lifted my bow. I loaded it. 3 people burst through with courage plastered to them. Shoot! Shoot, now! But my body was frozen. Suddenly, a pain rammed into my side. Man, I knew.

I should have wrote my will a long time ago.

**Ok, I gave you all another story. And it was a long one. Thank you for being loyal fans! :) Hopefully I get more reviews. I've written a lot and more characters will appear very soon. Don't worry! :D Goodnight!**

**~M&M**


	4. I Don't Like Meeting New People

Tally would've been stronger then this. She would have ran, but I had been scared. Only if she was still here. I fell back, scared that the floor was collapsing with me. With a slam whatever was inside me moved.

I screamed out and seethed in pain. "Daryl! She's a child!" A worried voice cried. "I-I didn't know! Get her! They're coming!" Get her?! Who's coming?! My questions were never answered.

* * *

Two men, two women, an elderly man, and a child found my eyes. But I was in theirs. The light of morning blinded me. "Who are you?" A stern voice asked, having no patience. "Ellis, I mean, Ellie Armstrong." I say strongly. "What do you want from us?" He asked. "What? Um, Hello? You shot me." I pointed to my side, wrapped around with a thick white cloth. "No, Why were you in the Walmart? Where are your _others_?"

Others hit me hard emotionally. Tally was my only other. "I-I don't have any others." "Bull, You couldn't have lived on your own. You're a child." I clenched my fists. "Really, smart one? I'm 16. I can take care of myself." He frowned. "And you, I presume, are the sheriff of Walkerville, huh?" A slap rang across my cheek. "I don't have time to deal with attitude, Ellis." I whimpered and touched my stinging cheek. "It's Ellie." "My name is Rick Grimes. You're lucky we didn't leave you to the walkers." I rolled my eyes.

"I killed all of them in that town." Rick chuckled. "You can't kill every walker, sister." He stood up, looking at me like I was juvenile. "Wow, I did not know that, Rick. Tell me more." He raised his hand to hit me, but stopped. "Stop, Ellie. We don't need any of this here." Where? "Where _here_?"

He helped me off the pavement. "Ellie, welcome to our jail." Search posts corned the land. It was fenced in and had a pretty good security system. People were busy at work, killing the walkers outside the fences.

"This is actually pretty nice." "Daryl thought of bringing you back since he almost...killed you." "Who's-" Rick pointed to a man with dark brown hair and a nice face. "You...shot me?" I growled. "I didn't know." I lunged at him, but was held back by a woman. Immediately, my hands reached for my bow. Just air. "Where is my stuff, Rick?" I ordered. "In your cell." "What are you talking about?"

Then realization fell on me like a pile of bricks. Rick was letting me stay at the jail. I wouldn't be living on the streets or in that abandoned town. He's...saving...me. "You're letting me stay?" He nodded. I wanted to hug him and thank him forever. But I simply nodded, thank you. "I'm Maggie." The woman who held me back said.

"I'm Glenn." One Korean man said, wrapping an arm around Maggie. How could they be in love in a time like this? "I'm Hershel." Said the elderly man. He looked so nice. Hershel looked like my grandfather except his amputated leg. "I'm Michonne." Said an African American woman with a mean but powerful look.

"And this is my son, Carl." Said, Rick, ushering to a boy that looked not too much younger than me." Carl had hair like mine and the same expression. We just stared at each other. "Well, before we let anyone in, I need to ask some questions." My attention went back to Rick.

"What are they?" I asked. "Who many walkers have you killed?" One this morning, Two a few weeks ago. "Um, a lot." "How many people have you killed?"

Tally. Tally. I killed Tally. She knew I killed her. She died thinking I had betrayed her. She died. She had no part in my problem. She didn't deserve my selfishness. She didn't deserve me. An odd thing, when someone good dies. You later regret it and wish you had passed instead of that person. "T-ally." I chocked, tears peaking out my eyes. "Tally? Who's Tally?" Tally was a sweet, brave girl. Sure, she was stubborn, but so was I. _**You don't kill your sister.**_

"M-My sister. She-" I begun to cry. "Why?" He asked quickly. Slowly, I picked my emotions back up. "We were trying to get away. Mom and Dad were after us. It..wasn't her fault. She didn't deserve..." I mumbled, through muffled sobs. "I'm so sorry." Get it together! Get it together, Ellie. "I-Tally and I were running and there was no way we could get away in time. We aren't track runners. So, I pushed her to them. I let my mom and dad have...her."

I wiped my damp cheek with my sleeve. "You lost your sister, mom, and dad?" Glenn asked. I nodded, sadly. "And aunt, uncle, grandparents, and 2 brothers." There was a soft moment of pity. I didn't want pity. "Rick, you have to be hard on me. The only way I convinced myself to keep breathing air was to be hard on myself. Please."

He stared at me. "Carl, show Ellie to D-cell." I glanced over to the boy who was already walking. Without a goodbye, I followed. The hard was beginning already.

**OMG! Your reviews make me feel more than a girl with a sucky book! I'm ****_worth_**** something! Now onto the next thing on my bucket list. JK! Thanks you all. It's really nice so keep reviewing. No one wants to feel worthless. I read them all, yes you shall get attention. Really nice. Oh, to the person who told me I write good, "Thaaanks! From my mean teacher, but thanks." Relationships WILL be in here. Do not worry. It'll be cute. But our main relationship is with Ellie and a special someone *awkward wink* So you know what my favorite smiley facie thing is?Mustache dude! : E**


	5. Finding Him

"Here you go." Carl opened the door and I scanned inside. It was grey and plain. Just my luck. "Thanks." I mumbled in disgust. "Here." He held out an old handgun. "No thanks." I wanted to mention my bow, but what's the point? Carl hesitated, then put the gun back in his belt.

"Alright then. My friends and I are gonna kill some fence walkers later if you wanna come." I sighed. "Doubt it." With that he left. Maybe it wasn't good to run him off like that. I didn't know anyone here. I was lost, inside and out.

I sat down on the edge of the plain blue bed. For the first time, I felt more alone than when I first lost Tally. Parts of me were scattered all over the world and it was impossible to pick them all up again. My back pack and my bow were lying on the side of my bed. I searched through them. The first thing that fell out was my sketchbook. My favorite photo of Tally and me wasn't far behind.

Without thought, I snatched a granite pencil and started to sketch her. Tally didn't look anything like me. She had short highlighted blond hair and green apple eyes. She was just cute. Tally didn't have an attitude like I.

Everyone was her friend. She was a daredevil and loved mischief. Tally even had a boy-friend, Tristan. He died though, a weeks after Tally...did. A tear drop splatted an my drawing, ruining it. Come back, please kill me instead.

I closed my sketchbook, scared that if I opened it again my picture of a smeared Tally would vanish. I put it back and left the bed to slip on my black sweater. Maybe someone here would know what month it was. I started to lightly hum. It was a song Tally wrote for her music class a few years ago. She had taught it to me and I learned to play it on piano. Tally called the song The Lucky One. I guess she had been talking about me. Now, I'm more lucky than ever.

I took my last deep breath. Calm. At least act human. I plastered on a smile. Good. Opening the door, I stepped out. I can find Rick and figure this out, I thought, There has to be someone here who knows what i could do. I slipped my .22 into my jean's side pocket and stuck 2 pocket knives into my back pocket. Light gleaming through the windows, hit my sneakers.

This day couldn't completely suck. I left D-Cell outside the building. Fortunately, no one noticed me. I was like a part of the crowd. Good. Out on the field behind the fence, walkers growled ferociously. I walked slowly out to the grass patches. The noise of them haunted me before, gave me nightmares. Not anymore.

Well, I'd be lucky if I could dream about something anyway. Carl came to my mind. He'd know where his dad was! My eyes searched for the boy, like before, the field was open. I quit my gaze and raced around to find Carl. But each area was empty. Maybe he hadn't started yet.

I sighed and began to walk back to the cell. "Carl!" A voice screamed. I instantly searched and found the arm of a boy about to be chewed off by a walker. Instincts kicked in, I yanked out my .22, and pulled the trigger.

**Hi, Just got back from a hard day's work. So tired! :P**

**~M&M**


	6. Patrick

Silence surrounded. I hadn't seen them. They were so close to the fence, I wasn't even looking there. My heavy breathing commenced as I saw their faces. Carl stared at me. 3 girls in the group stared at me. The boy I saved stared at me. Hm, so didn't see that coming.

"I just..." I stared but couldn't finish. I put the gun back in the pocket of my jeans. "T-thanks." The boy said. "What are you doing here?" Carl rudely asked. "You invited me." His face grew a little more darker. "I had it under control." I rolled my eyes. "Yes. And when he was dead, you would have said I should've done something. You're welcome." I sarcastically commented. "Who are you?" The boy asked, rubbing his arm.

"Ellie. Daryl shot me and so now I'm here." I said, showing the large bandage. "Thank you, Ellie, for saving me." I just stared at the boy. "And who are you all?" "I'm Patrick." "That's Mikka, Lizzie, and Kairi." I nodded at them. "I was looking for your-" "Do you want to help us?" Interrupted Patrick.

I looked at him. "I was looking for Rick, Carl. Do you know where he is?" I finished. "No. I think he went back to where he found you." "Sugar Ditch? Uh,great." Go figures. Rick was miles away. "You can help us here." Carl suggested, gesturing to a growling walker. Hm. Go wander around a maybe enemy territory or kill helpless zombies at a fence. Seems legible to me.

"Sure." They turned back to the fence and started jamming things at the walkers. But Kairi kept staring at me. I took out my pocket knife and dug it into a gross one's head. More came and each one fell to the floor in dead clumps. There was something about this jail-something I didn't like.

* * *

It was around dinnertime when we started getting tired. Only a wee number of walkers were left. I wiped the blood on my jeans and closed my pocket knife back up. Carl and everyone stopped. Evidently, we hadn't said a word to each other since I started. This kind of reminded me of a horror movie. You think they will kill you, but they're just behind a screen. Except, if they broke the screen, they could kill you. Also these things are real.

I was 14 when the apocalypse started. My birthday was a few months away and I was so excited. Tally had taken over decoration control and sparkled up everything, even though she knew how tomboyish I was. I just wanted it small-nice friends-good food-scary movies. We were going out shopping for a birthday cake when we wrecked the car. My dad died in the car crash and some thing went after him. I had to watch in horror as everything I loved was torn into red scraps. You wouldn't be able to imagine it. Mom, Tally, and I escaped onto the road where every car was wrecking. Screams were everywhere as monstrous creatures attacked. Tally had problems with fight or flight. She had a thing called fight, flight, or freeze. I think you know which one she choose. Tally froze in the middle of it all and there was no time to pull her back. Mom had to pick her up and drag her out of the chaos. I was a fighter. I was protecting my mom and sister with my life. But once mom had saved us, there was no saving her. Once mom was attacked, we ran. I made Tally run. For days we were running, no stopping ever. I think we reached Nevada finally. There we met my mom and dad. I just kept loosing the ones I loved. They came hard on and strong, not wasting a second to be slow. We were short of weapons so, I had to push her. "I'm so sorry!" I screamed and shoved my own sister to them. I'm so sorry, Tally. The last glimpse I had of my sister was her bloody apple green eyes, with my betrayal in them.


	7. Lying to Everyone

"Ellie! What the hell!?" My eyes flickered open. Patrick had a confused look and Carl looked the same. My body was on the ground, gripping my knife. "What happened?" I asked, standing up. "You whispered 'Tally' and passed out." Patrick said, scratching the back of his head. "Who's Tally? Why is she so important?" He asked.

Why was she so important? Tally was my world. "How long was I out?" I asked Carl, ignoring Patrick. "Answer him." He said, simply. No getting out now. I took a shuddering breath before speaking. "I-Tally was my sister. She-um-She died a few months before my birthday. I just really miss her."

My last sentence was a lie. I didn't miss Tally. I was thinking of suicide because of Tally. I was considering leaving the jail and joining the walkers because of Tally. "She means more to you than that? Huh?" Asked Patrick. I looked up at him, innocently. How can he tell?

"Just-I...I don't want to talk about it." I stumbled my way back up the hill, away from them. That's where I'll always stay. There was no reason to talk to Patrick about Tally. I didn't know him. No one you trust. No one.  
Dinner time came faster then I expected. It was deer. I set my plate down. I still hadn't seen Rick or anyone I knew.

Carl had avoided me as best he could. I sipped my water quietly. Pull no attention. In front of me sat a girl with dirty blond girl. She had a soft smile and curious eyes. I ignored her and started to eat. But her gaze still stayed. After a few seconds, it was beginning to get annoying. "Can I help you with something?" I asked, rudely.

"I just haven't seen any other girl around her except Brooklyn and Kairi. I'm sorry. I'm Beth." She said. We sat waiting for something, just I didn't what it was. "Well, are you gonna make me guess. What's your name?" "Ellie."

She smiled again. That only made me want to slap her. "Can you just stop?" I asked impatiently. "Stop what?" "Smiling. Ok, everyone here looks like they hate their lives. It's depressing when you smile like you just solved world hunger. So just stop." She became a little less happy.

"Some things in life are worth smiling about. Like that even though you're alone, you really aren't." It shattered me. How does she know? "I'll go." Beth stood and moved to a different table. That left me, the new weird girl, alone. So I ate. What else could I do? Then someone else came. Joy.

"Ellie can I talk to you." Patrick asked and sat in front of me. "I don't know you, Patrick. Ok, so sorry If I'm secretive." He nodded. "How did Tally die?" He asked. "She was killed in my dad's car accident." I lied. "How old was she when she died?" he asked. "12." I lied again. "That doesn't make sense." "What are you talking about?" I asked. He had this confused look on his face.

My lies made perfect sense. "You kept mumbling 'mom, dad, Tally, walker, betrayal, and blood' in your sleep. Car crash wasn't in there." I sighed and shrugged. "Maybe I didn't want to say it."

He was confused and doubting his own thoughts-just how I needed him to be. I chewed the last piece of deer meat and swallowed. "Goodnight Patrick." I said and left him.

That night was hard.I couldn't sleep and in my mind I kept hearing the moans of walkers down the hall. I'd wake multiple times in the middle of the night, nearly screaming. I was scared of Tally. I was scared she'd come back dead just to show the damage I had done to her. I ruined Tally's life forever.

**You won't believe this but I have more followers on here than on my first (longest) book 'Living in Holes'. Haha! Srry, I was out a lot. I had Halloween and other chiz to take care of. ( :**

**~M&M**


	8. Not Patrick

All my fault. Everything was always my fault. I woke up ice cold without being able to feel my toes. It was still dark outside so I tried to sleep again but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. I propped myself up and rubbed my weak eyes. I was so exhausted from yesterday. I just needed a normal day where I won't have to worry about anything crazy happening. But I doubt that'd happen.

My feet touched the cold floor and I left my room. The hallway was cleared thoroughly. I made my way to the room listed 'Showers and Restrooms'. Trying to wake up, I went to a bucket of water and splashed it in my face. My breathing made the only noise in the early morning or late night. I don't know. I groaned into the water.

I didn't know what was wrong with this place. It just didn't feel right. Maybe I was out of place. Maybe I was in the way of something. They didn't want me, but who would? "Hello?" I froze in place. "Patrick?" I asked. If he was here, I'd kill him. I didn't need a stalker. "No." The person flicked the dying light on and I saw it wasn't Patrick at all.

"Who are you?" I asked. Standing a few feet away was a girl with apricot light blond hair and misty blue eyes. "I'm Jesse. Who are you?" She asked. "Ellie. I'm new, came yesterday." I remarked. "How? You from Woodsbury?" Woodsbury? "No. Sugar Ditch. I was alone." A confirmed expression surfaced across Jesse.

"Oh. Rick told Beth and me they were going downtown later. That must have been Sugar Ditch. How did you meet?" I chuckled. "Well, Daryl shot me." She looked shocked. "Where?" I pulled a small half of my shirt up to show my injury in my side. "Crap. That looks bad." I nodded and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you in D-Cell?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. I had just left my shirt in here the other day." She remembered and grabbed it from the counter. "Well, um, nice to meet you ,Ellie." She said awkwardly. I nodded as Jesse headed for the exit. "Bye."

**~M&M**


	9. His REAL Story

**Listen to Story of My Life by One Direction while reading! (:**

Of course, guess who was the first person I saw at breakfast? Patrick. "Morning, Ellie." I sighed. "Morning, Patrick." I sat down at a table alone and he sat in front of me. "So, yesterday, I saw Kairi giving you weird looks." "Yeah, what's up with that?" I asked. "Kairi's sister is like one of the most important people here. She's one of their head fighters and Kairi sometimes feels like a little glitch here. Like she isn't really important. She lost her last friend to the walkers and is desperate for a new one. We haven't had another teenage girl here for a long time, you know."

"So, she was curious about me?" I asked, trying to break it down. He nodded, eating. "And how do you know this?" "I'm good at stalking people." He said, laughing. "Really?" I sarcastically commented. I stared to eat whatever was on my plate. "How old are you?" I asked. "16 turning, 17 soon. What about you?" "16." I answered simply. "Hey, do you need some one to show you around here?" He asked. I thought about the offer. I'd have to spend more time with Patrick. But also I'd know places here so I wouldn't get lost. Seemed like a fair deal if an attack occurred.

"Yeah. Sure. How about after dinner?" I offered he nodded and ate the rest of his breakfast. Patrick carried on with the conversation. "Well, if you're gonna stay here, what about you?" He looked confused. "What?" "What about your family?" I asked. "Oh. My mom died when I was born and my dad became a drug addict before my eyes. He died when I was 9 and I lived in an orphanage for 7 years until they let me out at 16." 7 years in an orphanage?!

"No one wanted to adopt you?" I asked, getting more interested by every question I had. "No, I was a really weird kid and no one down there needed a child." "Where did you live?" I asked. "In Cincinnati, Ohio." I smiled. "My mom grew up in Cincinnati." Was I getting along with him? I immediately changed my perspective of Patrick. I was silent.

"Tally and I, we grew up in Tallahassee. Florida, that is. She was the pretty one that looked like a girl from Miami. Of course, I was pale needing to head back to Michigan. She got every guy she wanted-" "I thought you said she was 12?" My face grew white. Crap. "Ok, she wasn't 12. She was 15." He smiled as if he had solved the crime.

"Ok, Sherlock,congratulations. Anyway, Tally loved to surf. She had learned a long time before when we lived in California. My whole family and we went down to Miami just for her. She was VERY important to us. When we arrived she began to teach me how to surf." I explained, eating.

"Turns out, I was good. Really good. That whole time we just surfed. The memory never left me." I stared into space remembering that week we vacationed. "But surfing isn't important in an apocalypse."

Patrick stared with wonder at my story. "Your life is so different." "I know the whole surfing thing can be abnormal to Ohioans." He laughed. "No, no. Your family would care like that. Enough to treat you to go to Miami." Seriously, this boy's life was pitiful.

"Well, family knows you. They know what you like. They know you. In your case, you just don't have the right family." He smiled and I stood to throw my plate away. When I went back to Patrick, he was already gone.

**Hi, everyone. I am so excited about this story. I have a show Tomorrow for my music. Wish me luck, for I am really nervous. But happy! Just bought Story of My Life on iTunes! I love it! Review, Review, please!**

**~M&M**


	10. Forgotten and Curious

Rick. God, where in the hell was Rick?! I looked up and down for him, but everyone just told me places where I had already checked. Maybe Carl knew. I walked around looking for the little boy. I was behind D-Cell when a figure became to approach me. Please, be Rick, please. But it had blond hair. Long blond hair and misty eyes the color of a bluebird's eggs-Not Rick.

"Hey, Jesse." I said passing by her. She stopped. "By any chance have you seen Rick?" Jesse stared and gave me a funny look. "Do I know you?" I chuckled. Nice. "Whatever Jesse. Really have you seen Rick? I need to talk to him." I explained. "Who the hell are you?" She asked in a tone that put things in a whole new light. "You met me this morningish. In the bathroom? Jesse, it's me." She began to grow scared. "How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Jess, It's me. Ellie?" Her eyes widened. "Ellie?" I nodded. What the hell was up? "Why did you forget about me? I met you this morning." She shook her head. "I just having been feeling good. I'll be fine. Just a small headache. Sorry um..." She dragged. Did she forget it again? "Ellie. My name is Ellie. Jess, do you need to rest?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. I just passed by um...Rick! Yeah, Rick. I passed by him a few minutes ago I think. He's back by C-Cell." She pointed behind her. "That away." I smiled. "Finally! Thanks!" I ran off to C-Cell as fast as I could. Hopefully the directions were valid.

Just as I thought, Rick was nowhere to be found. I grumbled loudly and slammed my fists on the concrete walls. I'm never going to find him, I thought. You'd probably think, why the hell would this girl need to see Rick? I already had a tour guide and enough weird friends to would Rick go all the way down to Sugar Ditch just for food. It didn't make sense. THere had to be something else. Just for food.

I sighed and and slumped on the wall. "Are you alright?" A voice asked. "No! I'm not freakin alright, thanks for asking!" I exclaimed, not bothering to see who it was. "What the hell is wrong with you?" The voice asked. I turned and saw a guy a little older than me with scruffy blond hair. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Zach." Zach...Zach...Don't know a Zach.

"Oh. Then never mind." I muttered. "And who are you?" He asked as I almost walked away. "Ellie. New here. Blah blah. Looking for Rick. Bye." I turned around. "Wait! Rick is back about a few blocks back. He was talking to Hershel or Daryl I think. If you're fast I bet you could catch him now." My eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you!" I called already racing off for the sheriff. He had to be there this time.

As I rounded the corner, there he was, walking away from Daryl. I took a relaxing breath and walked to him. "Rick, I need to talk to you." He turned around. "Ellie, what's wrong?" He asked. "Why in the hell were you in Sugar Ditch in the first place?" He gave off confused senses but understood. "For food. Of course." I rolled my eyes. He could not be feeding me that!?

"Sugar Ditch is miles out from here and it's been so long since any living things showed their faces there. Why now?" His face tinted red. "Ok, we were looking for something alright? We were looking for something. We didn't find it though. It doesn't matter though." He confessed. Looking for something? But what? "What could you possibly have been looking for there? It's nothing but run down shops and leftover walkers."

There was nothing really there to look for. Either it was broken or useless. "You don't need to know, girl. Just go find Carl and hang around him." I grew angry. He can't talk to me like that. "Listen Sheriff. I'm dead serious. What were you looking for at Sugar Ditch?" "You want to know what we were looking f-We were looking for a person. You weren't what we were expecting to find. We were expecting to find someone like you. But no. We were stuck with you. Now get your ass back to Carl. I don't want to hear another word about it."

With that Rick walked away from all my wandering questions. Looking for someone. I was the only person there? Were they...were they looking for me?


	11. What Stands Behind You

I had pondered about it all day and my thoughts never were able to come to a conclusion. What was there to do? Something was up here. My suspicions were right. The only thing was, I wasn't sure what was as going on. I didn't like confusion. It made me feel lost and lonely in the world. Like nothing was going the way I imagined it. This kind of confusion made me feel differently. I was not lost or lonely as much as I had already felt.

Instead my feelings were mixed. I was determined to learn more, but I was also scared that what I'd find I wouldn't be fond of. I hoped some part of me would understand. It just didn't. I stormed into my cell and fell onto the wall. I was stressed. That was it! Just stress.

I needed a shower, anything that could calm me down. My arms reached out to my backpack and grabbed a light blue button up shirt and jeans. I huddled up undergarments, shampoo, and deodorant. Then I made my way to the showers, down the soulless hallway.

The only sound was of a small dripping patter on the tile floor. It rose a fearful sense in me. I slowly crossed into the shower section and laid my clothes on the counter. The air felt like it was caving in around my body, even though the room was fairly large. I took a deep and pushed the worn curtain of one of the stalls away.

There stood Patrick, but not Patrick.

It shattered my heart and wrung me. Words were out of the situation.

I couldn't even breathe without coughing up blood.** No, No, NO! **Patrick was dead. A walker. Just like Tally. Tears flooded my eyes and blinded me. He growled and reached out to me. I furiously wiped the tears away and pushed him back. "You nerdy freak! You left me! I hate you!" I screamed, sobbing shoving memories away.

Too many people dying. Too many. He came closer and I dug in my pockets for some knife or anything. But my pockets were unfortunately clean. Crap! My breathing pace picked up speed as and felt Patrick's cold hand around my wrist. No! Please no! His crooked teeth dug into my veins and blood poured.

No! God, no! He pulled me into the stall and I collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly a pain shot up my arm and I arched my back in sheer terror. I had let Tally down once and I was too careless to even know about Patrick. Now everyone would be dead, all because of me. All my fault. My last tears dropped as my head fell to the tiled floor.

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but it's so good! People who saw Season 4 Walking Dead, 30 Days Without an Acident or Infected would get this...Three more reviews and I shall post next chapted early. Or will I?**

**~M&M Peace Out Girlscouts!**


	12. Optimistic

With a jerk I awoke. By body was dripping in sweat and sprawled on the excuse for a bed. I was alive. Aw, shit! I heaved sighs and stared at the walls. Sometimes you must double-check if you're living still. Thing of mine. My top half lifted up and I had to remember to blink. No shower. Hell no, no shower. Patrick was never dead. The prison wasn't going under.

I was fine-Maybe a little mental and pitiful, but fine. I stood up and swiped on my real white button up and my real jeans. No shower. I pulled my hair into a side fishtail braid and felt for knives in my pockets. Ok, safe. Sort of. I left my room er...cell and left D-Cell as soon as possible. The light was the greatest thing I had seen. Thank Christ. I sighed and attempted a smile. Nope, not working.

Instead, I walked away to find a place to relax. I chose a hill nearby with flowers and two girls sitting nearby. I think Lizzie and Mika? The girl with the hair as gold as the sun piled it all up in a long ponytail and slipped a daisy through her sister's lighter blond hair. Her small sister sister, I guessed Mika, rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Though they faced away from me, I pictured smiles on their faces. They must've been pure optimists. That was what I needed help to be.

Slowly, I walked down the hill, not trying to startle them. "Um, Lizzie? Mika?" They turned around 180 degrees to face me. "Oh, you're Ellie, aren't you?" Lizzie asked. I nodded and came a tad closer. "What do you want?" She asked without moving much. "Nothing, really. I just needed some air and I saw you two." Mika patted a spot next to Lizzie and I sat in the flowers.

They just stared out at the growling walkers many yards away. "Why aren't you with Carl or Patrick? Or Kairi or someone?" "I don't always hang around them. And I haven't met Kairi yet. I actually haven't been hanging around anyone." Mika peered up at me. "Why?" She asked with curious brown eyes. "I don't know. I never was a social bird and I've just been trying to settle in a bit." I explained looking at the trees. "We could show you around." Lizzie offered. I looked down at her. "Ok, ok sure." They stood up and I followed them. The girls then pulled me up the hill, laughing and trying to make the best of things. All the while it became obvious that optimistic people were the greatest to be around.

**Ugh you people make my life sad. I asked for 3 reviews and only got 2. Sad. Review more please. I like reviews a lot so more reviews=Better story. I gave you this chapter because leaving it alone was going no where. Please REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**~M&M**


	13. Sister

When we reached up the hill, I was laughing too. These girls that I had just actually meet a few minutes ago have already become my friends. "Ok, First our cell." Lizzie pulled me across the pavement and past building after building until the Letter B was in large print over a structure. "We are in here." Lizzie opened the door and showed me inside.

B-Cell was as dreary as D-Cell. Maybe all of them were like that. Mika pointed out a cell nearby. "That's ours. We share because I'm not a real good sleeper." "No, you just like to talk about mom all night long." Lizzie argued. Mika shot her a glare. "Do not." "Do so." I spread my hands to separate the teasing. "Ok, what's next?" I asked. "We could show you Carl's cell."

Immediately, I shook my head. "No, it's alright. He doesn't like me very much and I'm not risking him being there. Understand?" They nodded and showed me out of B-Cell. "Ok, how about you show us yours?" They asked together. "Ok, follow me. I'm in D." We sprinted across the rocky ground to the grey plain building I was assigned to. "Ooh. I wonder what your room looks like!" giggled Mika.

Lizzie elbowed her arm. "All of them look the same, stupid." Mika furrowed her eyebrows. "We wanted to decorate our room once but Carol wouldn't let us." I opened the door for the building and we stepped in. I led them to the small room and unlatched the door. Without question, the girls ran in and searched through everything like animals.

"Ellie?" I wiped around and saw Patrick. He had a new shirt on and his hair was messy, wet, and dark. All in all, he looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. "Hey. What's up?" "Nothing. I didn't know you were in D-Cell. I am too." I smiled. "You never asked." He shrugged and peeked inside. "Hey Liz, Hey Mika." They turned around and rushed out.

"Hi Patrick. Which cell is yours?" Mika asked. "I'll show you in a bit." I stepped inside my cell and ushered them all in. "I want to show you something." My backpack, which was still on the bed, remained untouched which was thankful. I unzipped it and dug through until I found what I was searching for. "It's Tally and me. The picture was taken a few days after we reached Miami."

I handed Patrick the framed photo and he studied both of our faces. In the picture were on top of each other. She was on my shoulders and I was laughing as hard as I could. We didn't care if people saw us crazy. If they did, they'd know how special we were together. He half-smiled. "She looks nothing like you, Ella."

I stared at him and closed my eyes sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly worried. "Tally had nicknames for everyone. My brothers, my mom, my dad, everybody had a nick-name to her. Instead of my brothers, Mitch and Jonathan Armstrong, She called them Michelle and freckle-face. My mom was Queen and my dad was Hand-man. I was Princess Ella. But the weird thing was why she called me that."

Patrick stared intently at me, hanging of every word I said. "I wasn't a princess at the time or even pretty like one. I was weird, freckled like Jonathan, and ignored. But she found the good in people and things. She reminds me of Liz and Mika." They were watching too when I looked up from the photo. I gripped the photo frame nervously. "I'm sorry-Really, I am." I shoved the photo back into my bag, zipped it up tight, and dropped the whole thought. It was quiet for a second. "That is what Liz means to me." Mika whimpered, breaking the silence.

Lizzie gazed at her sister in gratefulness. "Just love her. You never when you'll lose one another, girls." They nodded and softly smiled. My eyes went to Patrick. His hair was in front, still shiny from the water. I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, how about we go see your room?" He lifted his head and slightly nodded. Though it felt like he was more misty than usual, I knew that Patrick was aware of how I felt. See, anyone who ever lost a loved one can know death. But only the strongest ones live to tell the tale.


	14. Strong

I wasn't strong. I wasn't right all the time. I wasn't obedient, perfect, a genius, or even decent. I was...unfortunate. Or maybe I was as just too hard on myself. Rick made me realize they needed strong people here. Lizzie was strong. Mika was strong. Jesse, Zach, Beth, and even nerdy Ol' Patrick was strong. I; Not.

He ran his fingers through his wet hair and ushered to his cell. It was tidy as most guys...like him..go. But. The occasional shirt or shoe lied around. I glanced at him and found Patrick staring at me. Ugh, creepy. I looked at Mika and saw her grinning. Our silence began to grow awkward and all I wanted to do was be torn away from it. Luckily, Beth showed up. As much as she annoyed me, I almost thanked her.

"Hey, Patrick," She began, "I believe Carl may be looking for you. Something about a hunt or something." He looked confused and then frustrated. "Thanks Beth." He mumbled crinkling up his nose. "No problem." She walked back to the exit without saying a word to me or the girls. "What hunt?" I asked leaning against the cement walls. Patrick sighed nervously.

"Carl has been gnawing at the bone to teach me to really fight off walkers-Instead of killing them at the fence. Carol, Tyreese, and Daryl are planning to go out for weapons, or ammo, or something. Carl is going and forcing me to follow along. The thing is, I'm not really peachy about going." I laughed hard letting pieces of hair fall in front of my face.

Sure, he was nerdy with the whole glasses thing. Though I tried not to be stereo-typed, he was what you would have expected him to be. Just is. "Patrick, you are a guy. Hunting and tracking is what you are born to do. Why are you nervous?" He squirmed a bit after I spoke.

"At the fences, being so close to them, it scares you thinking how easy you could be like them. Dead." At first I fell dead silent. He was true. I had never taken the time to get closer to them. He did maybe every day. This isolated guy knew more than I'd ever know. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. In just seconds, I'd forgotten them. His eyes still pierced into me, waiting for some kind of reply. How do you reply though?

"Maybe if I go, it could make you feel better. Carl and I could help you out. It's really not that hard." He barely made a smile. "Alright." I nodded and pulled back. "Hello? Still here." Mika said sarcastically. I glanced at her almost forgetting the small girls. "Hey, sorry." Lizzie stared from Patrick to me constantly.

"I'm gonna go find Daryl and confirm him on the search. It's going to be an adventure!" He chimed with a fake chipper-y smile. Patrick fixed his hair to the side and left. Everything was quiet between us-A quiet that wasn't awkward or fearful, but thoughtful.

We knew if Patrick never experienced a hunt-out, high chance he'd get himself in trouble. But I would be there to save his nerdy butt. Lizzie said no words. She grabbed her sisters hand and led her away from my problems. They didn't need to be involved in our crap. No one really did. Not even me.

**I literally JUST saw Catching Fire a few moments ago. I had to upload this chapter because I reached 3000 Baby! Woohoo! The movie put me in an awesome mood. Perfect casting. Loved the arena. Never expected poisonous gas though, cool! I'm so glad to reach 3000. Tell me what you think about Patrick x Ellie! Review!**

**~M&M**


	15. Family to Family

My mother's favorite color was green. It expressed growth and success to her. But I knew, to her. It just symbolized money. I was not greedy. My mother sort-of was. That split her apart from the rest of my family. Neither Tally, nor I were greedy. I'm not gonna say Tally was so generous she'd give her life away though. The way I had thought of her, she was absolute royal. When in reality, she was just as imperfect as I. Only, I didn't put _flawed_ in that light.

Tally had problems with bragging. For hours when she'd get home from school all the talk was about Tristan, her straight As, and how much her teachers loved her. But I was cold and alone, Cs were my life, and I'd seen a teacher literally get on her knees and pray I would move to another town.

Luckily for my teachers in California, I did. Seriously, my kindergarten teachers despised me-Probably because I glued all their important paperwork together and whined like a-"Hey, El." Greeted, guess who? Patrick. "Dude, stop following me." I said. He laughed. "Sorry, I just like hanging out with you." I sighed and leaned back on the bench. My hair was a little damp and dark from my quick shower. His, on the other hand, dried out nicely.

Patrick sat on the bench beside me and sunk down. "Didn't you say you had a brother?" He asked curiously. I put my legs in Indian-style. "Yeah, two. My older brother, Mitch, was 17 and moving out of the house with his girlfriend, Kitty, that year. And my little brother, Jonathan, was like 8." I explained rather quickly. "What happened to them?" I did my best to recall the memory and scrapped up the most I could.

"Jonathan was at my grandma's house. His cousin had come over to see him. He was one of those cousins that you don't pay attention to much. All is remember that he loved to visit my little brother. That was it. Mitch was packing with Kitty at her house. When all was over and I was finally alone, I'd wonder about them, if they made it out alive. There was no way Jonathan could have, unless his cousin fled with him. But, I could imagine Mitch and Kitty living." I paused to look into empty space.

"Quite dramatic, if you ask me. Just think, your family could still be looking for you...just like you are looking...for them.." I looked into Patrick's eyes. Though it gave me an uncomfortable feeling, I ignored it. "I'm Sor-" "Let me stop you there. If there is one thing you will ever remember from me is that. I don't care for pity. So please, by all that's holy, please don't say you're sorry for things you never did."

Patrick gently smiled and elbowed me playfully in the ribs. I elbowed him back and soon the teasing turned into a full-on bullying session. We both laughed and pushed each other. He wasn't really bad. I shoved him and suddenly Patrick fell back. "Crap! Patrick! Are you alright?" I asked with worry in my tone. All serious settled.

When he groaned. His long hand reached out and I tried to help him up. Suddenly, with a jerk, the nerdy teenager pulled me down with him. It hurt, yes, but laughter healed the pain. His laugh echoed through the walls and shook my bones. He wasn't that bad.


	16. I'm Here For You

"You sure?" He asked, once again. I sighed and nodded. "Yea. I'm fine." "Really? It's not that big of a deal." He insisted. "No, Lizzie and Mika already helped me around. Plus I want my wound to heal." An evil smile erupted on his face. "Healing needs a doctor." He said which made me shaken. I threw my head back and laughed. I couldn't control it. Doctor Patrick, Oh doctor! Will the patient be alright? Doctor! It made me think to one of those romantic medical shows that made everybody regurgitate. "Nice one."

But he was all serious. "All jokes aside, I could help you out. You can't do everything all by yourself." I rolled my eyes. Don't tell me he's serious. "Patrick, I am not a child. I'm not going to depend on you for recov-" "Stop. We both know you have to get better for the run with Daryl. If you are slow and hurt, you will die." He was right. The only problem is that I didn't want him to be. "Just stick me with Hershel." He shook his head. "No, because while I help your recovery, you'll help me fight. Deal?"

He held his hand out in agreement. I just stared at it like his hand was a deadly snake. "Deal?" He asked again, but more urgently. Finally, I sighed. "Alright. You can help. Just don't make a big deal out of it. Ok?" I said, giving in. A grin spread across his face which made it worse. He stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked, looking up at Patrick. "We're going back to your cell. C'mon." "Wait! Why?" I asked. "The doctor is in."

Such a freakin nerd! He was an annoying pain in the ass. But he was helpful. Really helpful. I winced again. "Yeah, it's defiantly broke. I think two ribs broke. But I'm not so sure." I groaned and leaned back to the wall. "Did they dig arrow tip out?" He asked curiously. Gross! The thought of blood and loose insides filled my imagination. "I don't know! That's nasty. I told you Hershel would know more about this than you." Patrick sighed. "You're right." He said lamely. Right? Yeah! "Good, than should we put Hershel to this?"

He nodded and stood up. Out of the building and across the block we were, the whole time I was worrying. It couldn't have been that bad. Oh, but it was. Hershel was nowhere in sight. In fact, I doubt he even knew me. How would this work? Daryl was the only one around so Patrick raced us to him. The minute his face appeared, I put on a grim glare. He eyed us. "Ah, Nerd and Girl-That-I-Shot, what can. I do for you?" Patrick flushed red and it took lots in me to hold back my laugh. "It's Ellie." I snapped. "What do you want?" "Since your fun mistake, the run is gonna be hard with Ellie shot, so we were looking for Hershel." Patrick explained.

"What's wrong with her?" "One-possibly two-ribs broken and a hell-load of bruises." Daryl rolled his eyes. "Cute. Dr. Patrick. Hershel is back with Maggie at cell block A." Without a thank you, Patrick rushed us to the cell block. The man with white hair and the country girl stood by the door. "Hershel! We need your help." Patrick exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Hershel had such a sweet tone to his voice. A tone that immediately calmed my nerves. "We're going on a run with Daryl soon and Ellie has recovered from the shot. Some ribs are broken."

Hershel eyed me up and down, like Daryl but lighter. "Ok, well let's see what we can do." He lowly said. Maggie gave a kiss on the cheek to the elderly man and he led us inside to a larger room filled with lots of pills, lotions, and medicines. A small grey bed was on the side of the wall next to a table. "Lay down." I carefully sat on the cold bed and nervously laid back like Hershel told. Patrick stood in the doorway, glancing occasionally at me. Hershel sat next to my feet. He put light pressure to my damaged side and I winced loudly. He felt up and my pain grew.

"Yes. Some bone breakage occurred." No one really seemed surprised. "How will they heal?" Patrick asked. "She'll need to pull back from activity and relax a bit. It'll take a couple days, possibly a week." I nodded. "What about the shot?" I slightly lifted up the side of my shirt just enough to show the bloody bandage. Hershel slowly took it off and I looked down at it. The skin was split and dried blood plastered my skin. "Well, it needs to be cleaned and stitched." Stitched?! I was afraid of needles, falling, heights, blood, and death. But mostly needles. "Stitches. Stitches. Ok, um, when will I need them?" I asked shakily. "I have all the equipment. We can get it over with if you want,"

Desperately, I didn't want to. I would avoid all of it if I could. But the sooner the problem was eliminated, the better. "S-sure. Alright?" My fear was showing which was the last thing I wanted. "Ellie, you ok?" Patrick asked picking up my dread. "I-I just don't like needles." Hershel smiled kindly. "I have something that'll put you to sleep during the surgery." I nodded. Whatever took me away from it all would work. Yes. Hershel stood and reached for a white bottle of pills. He took two out which were pink as gum. "Take these. When she falls asleep, Patrick," He explained, "call me back in here. I'm going to check back with Maggie. Do you have that?" Patrick nodded, coming closer.

The elderly man nodded and handed me the pills. With a quick swallow, I threw them in the back of my throat. Then Hershel was gone. Patrick sat next to my feet, where Hershel had sat. "Scared of needles, huh?" I chuckled. "I can't be the only fearful one here." He shrugged. "It won't be too bad. The bleeding will stop. Your chances of dying are about .1%. And that's if Hershel goes A-Wall and stabs you in the eye. But I seriously doubt that." "No I'm not scared of dying. I'll be fine." I said comforting myself. This would work. This would work.

"I'll teach you about fighting, Patrick." He smiled. "Thanks. I think it'll be...interesting," I chuckled and patiently waited for the medicine to work. A moment of thought went by before I knew what to say. "How long have you been here?" He tilted his head. "Hmm. Maybe 8 months or so. I had traveled by foot all the way from Ohio to Georgia. Across Tennessee and many rivers. I landed in a town somewhere in Tennessee. I think, Cross Plains. The group I found there took care of me. Many people died from and joined that group. But I stayed. We traveled down Tennessee and finally ended up near North Georgia. A bus came by one day rescuing everybody. They brought us to the jail and I met Carl. It went from there."

I tried to make a vivid picture of Patrick's group but nothing came to mind. My eyes started to feel tired and I knew it was beginning to come. The surgery was nearing. "What happened? Did you ever talk to anyone else in your group when you came here?" Patrick shook his head. "No. We never had anything to talk about. We barely even looked at each other. Guess it just brought back bad memories." I leaned my head back as I grew more tired. "Is it kicking in yet?" He asked. "Yeah."

My eyelids struggled to hold up and I jut stopped moving. He stood up and smiled. "You're going to be alright. I'll go find Hershel," Patrick turned and left the room. Now I was alone. Alone with my worries. I was tired and wanting to sleep. Some rest could help get thing off my mind. My eyes began to droop and my willpower to hold them up failed. Soon my last sight was Hershel and Patrick walking into the room.

**Happy day after turkey day! I'm so glad to have Thanksgiving here! Woo! Review review!**

**~M&M**


	17. Her

I had a dream. A dream in my unconsciousness. A girl with dark hair tied into a braid poked me forward with the tip of her gun. Behind her was an old grey pickup truck. Standing in front of me was Sugar Ditch once again. It was the same-Rusted and dead. I had no idea why I was there. All I had was guilt.

It was a sad dreadful guilt that ate you from the inside-out. I glanced at her and she shot me a twisted glare. What did I do? Nothing came to mind. I just missed Patrick. Though, he was no where in sight. It brought a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. My wrists were tied tightly by rope. The end of the rope dragged to my knees. Why? I turned around but the girl and the truck were gone. There was just gravel spreading out across my feet. The silence pained me. I was back to torture. I was back to my cage. I was home.

Cold hands on my neck woke me up. I jerked up with force. "Shit!" I exclaimed. A certain dark- haired boy with large glasses laughed as I rubbed my eyes. Hershel stood nearby. I was literally a second from punching Patrick. "Ugh, did it go well?" I asked, facing Hershel. He nodded and gave me a warm smile. "..The stitches? Did it work out?" He nodded again. I dared not to look at them. If I did, what would come next wouldn't be pretty. For sure.

"You'll be sore today, but I think you'll make the run." I smiled, finally relieved. I pulled myself up and winced. My stomach felt tight and my shot side was numb. "Wanna go back?" Patrick asked. I nodded and he led me away from the unconsciousness.

It was dark outside. We didn't even bother to eat dinner. I wasn't hungry. Patrick sat on my bed next to me. It was weird how close we were-About shoulder-to-shoulder. I sighed and looked forward. We hadn't talked since we got to my cell. It had been quite some time too. The moonlight peaked through the higher windows where I couldn't see anything. It stopped right at the doorway of my cell."Can I see that picture of you and Tally?" Patrick asked, breaking the silence.

I reached for my backpack and pulled out the frame. He took it gently and studied it. Finally, after an awkward silence he chuckled so softly. "What's so funny?" I asked. "You just look like your sister a lot. I rolled my eyes. "She has blond hair and green eyes. I have brown hair and blue eyes. Different." "No." He shook his head, still eyeing the picture. "No. Your smiles are the same. You both look so happy to be together." Our smiles. I glanced over at the picture. He was right. "We were." I said simply. If only she was there to see the large smile on my face.

Her hair was splashed in her face. And her green eyes sparkled. "I don't really want to talk about Tally right now. Um, how about you? I want to know about the orphanage. Did you make any friends?" Pulling away from the topic. Patrick just gave me a funny look. "You don't want to know." I laid the picture back in my bag. "I'm sorry. I just get emotional when Tally comes up." I shut my eyes and leaned back in. It was cold. The air was cold and it symbolized winter was coming. He laid a hand on my shoulder and I grew stiff.

"You tired?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah," He climbed out of my bed and walked towards the exit. "Ellie, did Tally really die in a car crash?" He asked. The question caught me off guard, but I was ready to tell the truth. Patrick was good. I could trust him enough. "I...I killed her..." He stared at me with a hollow expression on his face. "You aren't a murderer" The boy exited my room and I didn't see him again.

**Hey sorry I didn't post a lot but I was writing my new romance book called The Unlocked. It's goooood. I may put it on Fictionpress soon. Hope you like this chapter. review Review! **

**~M&M**


	18. Glasses

His words pierced me where I had been protecting most, my heart. "You aren't a murderer." He knew how guilty I felt about Tally's death and in some ways, I wish I didn't tell him. I wish I had said yes. I had changed out of my clothes and into shorts and a tan long sweater. The air brushed against my arms in the wrong way and winter climbed up my back. Forget heaters. I balled up an edge of the blanket and held it against my chest. My toes barely reached the edge of the bed so I pulled my legs up.

I had confusing songs that I remembered in my head playing around. Sleep was all I needed. There was a long day headed for me. I closed my eyes and desperately tried to relax but the more I tried, the more I tensed. Was I scared? Of what? I sat up and wrapped the blanket around my bare skin. This time, I didn't know what to do. I felt alone. What was there to do? I was still sore and restless. Patrick was probably asleep and the darkness was not my friend. But I was fortunately incorrect on one of them. "Ellie, are you ok?" I jerked back and glared at the darkened figure overhead.

"Patrick?" He came into the moonlight. "Yeah. I was going to get a drink of water and heard lots of shuffling. What's wrong?" He asked. "I just can't sleep. That's all." But it was more than that. He sat on my bed and I saw he was wrapped in a grey blanket too. He looked different though. "Where are your glasses?" "Oh, I don't sleep with them on. I look kinda funny without them." He looked far from any humor. Patrick looked straight-on attractive. Not to be weird but his messy, dark brown hair was pushed from his eyes. Two large, curious pupils that I never saw stared at me. But instead of freaking out over this, I shrugged. "Not too bad." Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Not too bad?! Really? How about you stab his eyes for his birthday as well? That'd be nice! He laid back against the wall and sighed. "But you aren't really alone." I mumbled. "What do you mean?" I smiled. "I can't see well. I stopped wearing glasses when I lost them." I said simply.

His already large eyes opened wider. "Really? Wait here for a second." Patrick rushed out of the cell. I chuckled and shifted in my spot. I heard his distant bare feet patting against the floor and I wondered if what I said was hurtful or not. "Are you nearsighted or farsighted?" he asked, coming back with his black glasses. "Nearsighted." He smiled and slipped the glasses on my face. Things became more sharper. I could see every crack in the floor instead of just a grey tile. I looked up at Patrick and blinked. He was staring at me with a small smile. "What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. It's just kinda cute to wear my glasses." I blushed but hid it away quickly. "It all seems clearer." I laid back and closed my eyes. Before I knew what was going on at all, I was out like a light.

**Merry Christmas everyone! Srry for not posting in a while. But I've been writing the book. Hope you like this chapter. Brace yourself for the next one. ****_That_**** gave ****_me_**** chills.**

**Review! Review!**

**~M&M**


	19. Mornings

I wasn't a morning person. Meaning in the mornings, I didn't wake up in good moods. But on rare days, I'd wake up with a nice feeling. Luckily, the next day was a good one. I blinked and felt warm all over. My sweater snuggled against my skin and I smiled. I was against something hard. I guessed the wall and tried to fall asleep again. Most of the time when you have a good dream and wake up, you try to go to sleep again. But occasionally you won't be able to. This happened to me. I snuggled closer to the wall. Then I felt arms around my waist holding my body gently. Walls didn't have arms. I looked up and saw dark hair and pale skin.

Patrick.

Immediately, I began mentally hyperventilating. Patrick was sleeping with me! Oh my god, I thought, Oh my freakin god! I didn't want to jerk away and startle him, but I didn't want myself that close to him. I got nervous and agitated. Finally, he moved a little. Patrick was awake. I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. His head tilted down. "Shit." With a swift move, he jumped out of my bed and left the cell. It felt much...colder. I sighed and sat up. This was messed up.

He had to have been mistaken or forgot about leaving. Or he just...I scratched the thought away as fast as I could. No. I pulled myself out of bed. It could be brighter outside. I yawned and began to change clothes. I pulled on a dark green sweater and jeans. Today, I had to teach nerd boy to kill. I left the cell block with arrow case around my back and bow in hand. Daryl was leaving the cell block too and glanced at me. I only glared. Yes, I was still angry. You don't get shot and forgive the person the next day. Jesse came hopping up to me. "Hey, What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just-" "Good. There's someone I want you to meet. Kairi!" From a few yards away hid a girl with dark, almost black, hair. She had a shy and curious expression. This was Kairi. the girl everyone was talking about. She cautiously walked closer to us. "H-Hi." Worse than I thought. "Hey. I'm Ellie." She took her gaze up from the ground to me. "You're the new girl." I nodded. "Yeah. Look Jesse, I'm looking for Patrick. I'm supposed to show him how-" "He's on field. Where Lizzie, Mika, and you were hanging out yesterday." I was speechless.

What the hell?! How did she know where we were? She was a stalker, of course. It's always the shy ones. I threw her cautious glares. Whatever is wrong with her, I thought, has no concern to me. Leave it alone. I raced to the spot. All the while, I looked for places she may have been stalking from.


End file.
